


Everything Changes

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s07e21 End of Days, F/M, POV Third Person, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-18
Updated: 2005-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 16:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was thunder.</p></blockquote>





	Everything Changes

She walks back to the winery, thinking that everything had changed. Her friends no longer trust her. She doesn't understand her feelings for Spike, she only knows they're shifting. She and Giles are no longer teacher and pupil; she wonders if there's a chance of forging something new.

And then the world sees fit to grant her a tiny reprieve. She's smiling up at him and everything fades except the passion in his kiss, the strength in his arms. This is the only thing that will never change; the thundering of her heart every time he comes back to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday). Prompt was thunder.


End file.
